omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The House Of The Dead
|-|HOTD1= |-|HOTD2= |-|HOTD3= |-|HOTD4= Summary and Plot The House Of The Dead is a horror game series made by Sega. The story is composed of 4 parts, each part focuses of AMS agents killing the undead and stopping masterminds around each part. The House of the Dead (ザ・ハウス・オブ・ザ・デッド) is the very first House of the Dead game created by Sega AM1 (now known as Sega-WOW) in 1996. The game features two agents, Agent Thomas Rogan and "G". Both of these agents are sent on an assignment to investigate Dr. Roy Curien's Mansion. It is said that Dr. Curien was obsessed with discovering the nature of life and death. However, the nature of his experiments drove him insane, and this resulted in him releasing the subjects into the world. They also are on a mission to rescue Rogan's girlfriend who has been taken hostage. The House of the Dead (ザ・ハウス・オブ・ザ・デッド) is the very first House of the Dead game created by Sega AM1 (now known as Sega-WOW) in 1996. The game features two agents, Agent Thomas Rogan and "G". Both of these agents are sent on an assignment to investigate Dr. Roy Curien's Mansion. It is said that Dr. Curien was obsessed with discovering the nature of life and death. However, the nature of his experiments drove him insane, and this resulted in him releasing the subjects into the world. They also are on a mission to rescue Rogan's girlfriend who has been taken hostage. The House of the Dead 2 (ザ・ハウス・オブ・ザ・デッド 2) is the second game in the series. It was released on November 3rd, 1998 as an arcade game. It would later be released on a variety of home gaming platforms. The game follows the fictional events of Saturday, February 26, 2000, almost two years after the Curien Mansion incident in The House of the Dead. The House of the Dead III is a light gun arcade game with a horror theme and the third installment to the House of the Dead series of video games, developed by Sega's Wow Entertainment (known previously as Sega's AM1 division). It was released in arcades in 2002 and ported to the Microsoft XBox in the same year. It was released for the PC in 2005, was updated in a compilation with The House of the Dead 2 for the Wii in 2008, and an HD version was released for the PlayStation 3 in February 2012 on the PlayStation Network with PlayStation Move support. The game continues the story of the previous games and introduces new gameplay concepts. Players take control of Lisa Rogan and G as they search for Lisa's father, Thomas Rogan, the first game's main character, after he goes missing when embarking on a mission into a mysterious facility. The House of the Dead 4 is the fourth installment in The House of the Dead series and was released in Japanese arcades on December 30, 2005. Other territories received it the next year. The House of the Dead 4 continues the story of the first two games and fills in the gap in the storyline between The House of the Dead 2 and The House of the Dead 3, whilst introducing several new gameplay concepts. Players can control either James Taylor from The House of the Dead 2, or Kate Green, a new character to the series. The House of the Dead 4 is the first game to run on the Sega Lindbergh arcade system board. A PlayStation 3 version featuring support for PlayStation Move and the two stages from The House of the Dead 4: Special was released on April 17, 2012 on the PlayStation Network for $9.99. It is currently the last game in the series to use Tarot Cards as names for bosses. Power of the verse Despite the fact that this is a horror verse, this verse actually showed various powers and potential. While the undead are about Street Level with Peak Human speed, Bosses reach far more greater tiers. With Chariot, the weakest boss in the series is about room level and the likes of Magician and The Emperor, who are ridiculously overpowered, can reach Planet level to Small Star and Star level with Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed Of Light speeds for The Magician and Relativistic+ for The Emperor. As the series goes on, many hax abilities have been shown. Like Power Mimicry, Pyrokinesis, Liquid Iron Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, etc. Overall, The House Of The Dead is considered to be one of the rarest and strongest horror series ever to be shown. Characters Chariot Hangedman Hermit Magician Judgement Hierophant Tower Strength Emperor Death Sun Fool Wheel Of Fate Justice Lovers Empress Temperance Star The World Category:Games Category:Verse Category:Horror Category:Sega Category:The House Of The Dead